Four Brothersand a sister?
by overobssesed99
Summary: basically it follows the Youngest and only Mercer girl. after the movie and Jack is alive


Bobby mercer 26, Nick jaunt 26, Jeremiah Mercer,24, Mike disked 24 Angel mercer 22, Camille 22, Tim loader 22, Jack mercer 21, Jason Sosa 21, Sofi 21, Ben 20 Chuck grant 20, Helena Estrange 18, Jade Smith 18, Lisa Fortune 18, Marissa Black 18, Sparky Fire 18, Vikki Mercer 18 

"**OWW Bobby let go of me!" I yelled as my oldest brother had me in an arm lock, which smelt kind of bad since he just got back from playing Hockey. "Aww Vikki upset?" he said in a baby voice as he let me go. "Shut up asshole" I mumbled and walked up the stairs to my room, which I happened to share with one of my brothers. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" asked my youngest of my older siblings, Jack as I sat down beside him. "Bobby being himself" I muttered. "Aww cheer up kiddo" he said giving me a small hug. **

**"Kids! Dinner!" yelled mom from the kitchen. I got up and ran down stairs as Jack put away his guitar. "Hey Ma, when did you get home?" I asked as I gave her a hug. "When you were upstairs talking to Cracker Jack" said my third oldest brother, Angel before Ma could answer. "I asked Ma not you!" I said sticking out my tongue. We said Grace then sat down and started eating. "Vikki don't eat so fast, Jeremiah close your mouth, Angel elbows off the table, Jackie nothings going to happen, your safe now" said Ma telling us off then looking at Jackie's slow eating and shaking, keeping an eye on Ma's hands. I kicked him from under the table and he looked up. I gave him a small understanding smile; which he just nodded his head and looked down at his food. **

**"So Victoria, how was school?" asked Ma starting her own dinner. Everyone's eyes seemed to fall on me, except for Jack who was trying to keep his laughter to a low minimum. He's the only one other then my best friends that knew that a guy I didn't even know had asked me out. Jack just happened to know the kid. "Are you going to tell us or is it something you prefer for only me to hear?" Ma asked giving a knowing smile. "Just you" I mumbled as I felt Bobby's eyes on me harder then anyone. In my opinion he was way to protective of me. **

**Ma nodded and turned to Jackie. "What about you Jack? How was your day?" Jack looked at me and I shook my head signaling to leave the boy out of the conversation. "Same as everyday" Jack mumbled with his head down. "I see, Angel?" Ma said knowing that Jack was covering something. "Same old, same old" said Angel. "How was work Jeremiah?" Ma asked looking at my second brother, Jerry. I hated these questions; they took forever. "Pretty good, got my pay check today" Jerry said with a smile. "Wonderful! Bobby?" Ma said looking at Bobby who shrugged. "Nothing special" he said finishing dinner. The rest of dinner, we just ate nothing interesting. **

**"Vikki it's your turn to dry!" said Jackie as we all got up. I shrugged and brought the dishes into the kitchen where Ma was standing there waiting. "So Vikki what happened today that you wouldn't tell me?" she asked as I put the dishes in the sink. "I was asked out" I said as I started drying a bowl. "Really? What did you say?" she asked as she washed a plate. "No" I mumbled kinda embarrassed. "Aww why?" she asked sympathetically. "Cause I didn't even know his name, he's apparently in the same class as Jackie" I said. "Well how does he know you?" she asked with a small smile. "I dunno, he just came over and asked me out" I said shrugging. **

**"Aww poor child, if only he talked to you first" she said with a sigh. I finished drying and walked into the living room and sat down…on Jerry. "Hey get your fat ass off me!" he said trying to push me off. "I'm comfy!" I said sitting back. "Come on Vikki get off him" said Angel annoyed. "No!" I said stubbornly. "Fine then I'll do this!" said Bobby as he came over and picked me off Jerry's lap. "Bobby put me down!" I yelled as he started walking up stairs to my room as everyone laughed. I turned around as he opened the door to see Jack sitting on his bed reading a magazine. "What you got their Bobby?" he asked knowing that it was me. "Oh just some cargo I had to bring home, mind if I keep it in your room?" Bobby asked as I tried to pry myself free. "No not at all, set it on the bed" said Jack with a small chuckle. Bobby went over to my bed and plopped me down. "There you go, sweet cheeks, have fun with Fairy" said Bobby messing up my hair and walking out of the room closing the door behind him.**


End file.
